It's Hard to Hold Back
by moonxdawson
Summary: Ally's feeling a little more than awkward with her dancing for their glee club competition and Austin decides to give her a quick dance lesson to help her. But maybe he gives her a little more than a dance lesson. / / Auslly oneshot.


**A/N sooo…. I was originally gonna write a new chapter for Maybe We're Something More? but I got this idea after watching the clip of their performance in Glee Clubs & Glory so I just had to write it this is for Victoria (An Iconic Pen Name) because yeah she really wanted this and sorry it's so short it was wrote rather quickly and it's kinda an awkward ending but anyway… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

She's pacing in the practice room sheet music in hand. He's standing in the doorway where she had left her door open, watching her mutter to herself with a fond smile on his face.

He's not entirely sure what she's saying but he has a good idea. And he's pretty sure it has everything to do with the fact that she's going to have to dance in their performance with the glee club.

Her hands keep fidgeting and he knows she's trying not to chew her hair. She had gotten over that habit after all.

"Ally?" he finally calls startling her, her hand immediately going to her chest as she turns to face him.

"Austin what are you doing here?" she asks.

"What's wrong?" he questions ignoring what she had just asked him.

She shrugs her shoulders moving to sit on the piano bench, him following suit. He bumps his shoulder into hers gaining her attention. He set his hand on her knee giving it a light squeeze while sending her a reassuring smile.

She knew, he knew what she was getting nervous and flustered about at this point. And his hand on her knee was _not_ helping her out any.

"Austin… you know as well as I do I can't dance." She said.

"But you've done fine during our 'Don't Look Down' and 'I Love Christmas' performances Ally." He says trying to reassure her.

"I know…I-"she pauses. "I don't know I'm just not the most comfortable with this style of dancing maybe?"

"Come here." He says standing up extending his hand out to her. "I'm gonna help you with this dance come on."

She nods grabbing his hand letting him pull her off the bench. She's standing in front of him barely a foot of space between them, and she's possibly more nervous than before.

"You need to loosen up when you're dancing. Now you're doing a lot of hip movements during the performance right?" he whispers waiting for the nod, before he continues. "We're gonna work on your hip movements first. Tell me if you get uncomfortable."

And before she can respond asking why she would get uncomfortable his hands are on her hips. Her eyes widen slightly and she gulps. She wasn't completely expecting that.

He squeezes her hips lightly and pulls her closer to him. She bites her bottom lip slightly looking up at him. He takes a big gulp at the sight of her lip wedged between her teeth and she watches mesmerized as his Adam's apple moves up and down.

"Just relax." He whispers his lips brushing her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Let my hands move your hips okay?"

He slowly starts to move her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck looking up at him silently asking if it was okay. When she feels him squeeze her hips once again, she knows it's okay.

Getting a little more confident she starts to move her hips with his hands that are directing her movements. She's only moving slightly though not wanting to lose his hands on her.

She lays her head on his chest feeling his heart racing under her ear. She can literally feel the thick air in the room, the temperature rising every second.

His fingers dig into her pressing her flush to him. He _needed_ to feel her hips moving against his own. Ally let out a slight gasp when her chest came into contact with his.

This all felt so _intimate_. Their bodies pressed together. His hands moving her hips against his own. Her fingers slowly messing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

One of Austin's hands released her hip moving to the base of her neck. He pulls her face off his chest so he could look her in the eyes. She saw his eyes flash to her lips and watched as he licked his lips a bad habit of his.

He sends her a soft smile reserved completely for her only, when his eyes went back to her own. She scrunched her nose as a small smile of her own formed on her lips.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he takes a deep breath. He bumps his nose against hers and she nearly swoons at how adorable he's being even though he's still moving her hips and the whole setting is so _sensual_. But before she can think about how adorable he is too much his lips are capturing hers.

She doesn't respond at first, in slight shock from the lips being pressed against hers. But she soon relaxed into the kiss moving her lips with his.

He pulls away a few seconds later, to look at her reaction. When he sees her eyes are still closed and she has a slight smile on her face he presses his lips to hers again this time with more force.

And it was like suddenly all heaven broke loose. His lips are moving fast and hard against hers and she's responding with just as much passion. She lets out a slight gasp when his tongue comes in contact with her bottom lips and he takes that moment to deepen the kiss

She moans into his mouth when his tongue comes in contact with hers. The sensation indescribable. They had never kissed like this before so this was completely new to her, but she was welcoming the feeling with open arms.

All too soon for Austin, Ally pulled away chest heaving trying to suck in gulps of air. He stood there eyes still closed trying to get air into his lungs himself.

"That was some dance lesson." Ally says awkwardly laughing, and laying her head on his chest.

He nods in agreement, a smile slowly forming on his face as he looks down at the girl _still_ completely wrapped around him.

He knows they've decided against being a couple for now, but that was awhile back and he's not sure if they can go back to being friends after a kiss like that. And honestly all he wants is to be able to call this girl _his _finally.

"So this is might be a bad time to ask you this…" he trails off.

She takes her head off his chest giving him a questioning glance. And with her head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised she looks too adorable and he wants nothing more than to kiss her.

So he does.

When they pull away again she smiles at him and it gives him enough confidence to ask her the question on his mind.

"So what are you doing after the glee club championship?" he asks smoothly with a smirk.

"Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me out on our technically second official date?" she responds referring to the first time he had asked her out, in celebration of her winning at clarinet golf.

"Why yes, I am my little Goose Pickle." He says playing along.

She giggles, scrunching her nose and he kisses the tip causing her to giggle more. "Yes, Austin I will go out with you." She tells him.

"Good. Now do you think you're more confident with your dancing?" he asks remembering the actual reason why his hands were on her hips.

"I don't know… _Can you feel it?_" she asks pulling away from him and wiggling her hips slightly to which he rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him again.

"I think you're looser… although it might be just an _illusion_." He tells her with a wink, capturing her lips between his once again.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
